Roll With The Wind
by Michael'sChamber
Summary: Jack is tired of the solitude. But when he is nearing his breaking point everything seems to change. Now the question is: Why can't Bunnymund seem to stop watching the young winter spirit? M rated for later chapters, Male x Male, Dom!Bunny X Sub!Jack
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Hello there, I hope you'll enjoy the following story. I wrote this while listening to Little Bird by Ed Sheeran, he is absolutely the most fantastic sing and song writer, so if you don't have anything to listen to at the moment he will most likely make you fall in love. **E/N**

 **Disclaimers** : i don't own the original movies/books or the characters only the plot.

\- This story is mainly focused on the relationship between two men so if you're not into that sort of thing, this is defiantly not for you my friend.

 **Parings** : Jack Frost x Bunnymund

 **\- . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . -**

 **Roll With The Wind**

Jack Frost was once again gazing at the moon, waiting for MiM to answer his many questions; to hear him tell him the reason for his loneliness, the reason for being created. Jack Frost was the manifestation of winter, capable of manipulating ice and snow. He has endured 300 years of solitude and he was starting to get fed up with it. No child or adult could see him, they didn't believe in him while the other spirits ignored his existent, not wanting anything to do with him, well so he assumed.

Jack remembered his first meeting with the Easter bunny, he had seen him lay down a couple of colourful eggs behind a bush - making him curious. As the easter spirit continued his round Jack sneaked closer to the eggs hiding spot. They were beautifully painted in pale colours and Jack had felt the need to hold one of the pink ones. It felt warm and chuckled softly as he felt a tickling sensation on the pam of his hand. That's when it all went down hill. Jacks powers were at this time still slightly new to him and as he watched a thin coat of frost decorate the shell of the egg he failed to notice the snow falling from the sky. The ground had been coated by a thin blanket of snow, making Jack cursed under his breath as he made the snowing stop; unfortunately it hadn't been fast enough.

He turned around at the sound of angry shouts. He tried to apologise but the bunny wasn't having any of it. He was accused of trying to ruin Easter while being pushed backwards. Jack felt the wind lift him up in the sky a couple of meters from the angry easter spirit, not to get hit or pushed again. The bunny didn't cease his angry shouts nor accusations so Jack apologised once more, even though he doubted it being heard, and left.

That had been in '68 and since then he avoided confrontations with spirits of other seasons, not that there were any winter spirits that wanted to have any contact with him either..

''I can't keep on living like this..'' Jack whispered to the moon as he hugged his slim form, shying away from the open space surrounding him.

''You should have just let me die in peace. Now I'm alone instead..'' His tears blurred his vision until he closed them, letting the ice cold tears slid down his pale cheeks.

 **\- Chapter break -**

Santa's workshop was filled with life and loud noises. Christmas songs were sung, yetis was humming along as they worked leaving the elves to play and sing undisturbed. North watched with joy as toys were built and cookies were baked.

North had been feeling uneasy since a bad feeling in the gut had started a few days ago. It wasn't until now that he had decided to contact his fellow guardians to a drastic meeting. The same he gut clenching feeling had occurred many years ago. It was around Christmas - 1872 - that a blizzard took place, North was forced to cancel that Christmas and he lost a lot of his believers because of it; since then he knew to never take a risk by not listening to his gut.

Tooth was the first to arrive to the meeting with one of her little fairies by her side, She was a beautiful hummingbird fairy with a colourful feather suit. Next to arrive was of course Sandman - A chubby, golden little man - He sat himself in the chair next to Tooth and started chatting, using the symbols he made out of his dream sand over his head.

And as the final arriving guest, who jumped up out from a hole that had opened on the floor surface, was no other than the Easter Bunny, known as Bunnymund who took a seat across the other guardians with a friendly smile on his face.

A loud sound came from the door that suddenly bursted open and a fear stricken North stood in the door-opening breathing heavily.

'' I knew something was up...'' Was the only thing he said before turning around signing for the other guardians to quickly follow him.

As they reached the guardians meeting room they all saw how the globe of the children's hope where shaking and as the little golden lights shifted from its glistening shine to black they all knew that this was the work of Pitch Black, the Boogieman.

"It is as we all feared.. he's back.'' North stated in horror, As a bright light came down from the moon they were all surrounded by a soothing embrace of magic.

"He's..he's choosing a knew guardian!" Screamed Tooth in excitement when she saw the light shift towards the guardian circle. Sandy was also smiling in hope and North were just as excited as Tooth though he choose to put on a calm, satisfied smile plastered on his face. Bunnymund was the only one scared of who MiM might choose.

"Please don't let it be groundhog, please don't let it be groundhog.." He repeated as a mantra and then a hologram of a white haired boy was showed.

The boy had white hair with a more feminine face and body, he was covered by a dark blue hoodie and some well worn brown pants. But the most astounding feature though was his eyes, big bright blue orbs with long black eyelashes around them; shining with innocent and joy. His hologram was sporting a cute little smile, waving at them.

''Jack Frost! Oh MiM he's adorable!'' coo'ed Tooth while flying in circles! Sandy was laughing at her excitement and North looked intrigued by the little fellow who would soon get a surprise visit by them.

Aster looked at the hologram in shock, Jack Frost! The little ankle biter had tried to ruin easter '68! He remember the shame he had felt when he watched the apologetic boy fly away from him. He knew that he was stubborn and probably shouldn't have shouted as much as he had, but it was his holiday and he was very protective over it.

"Come on everybody! We have a new guardian to collect!" North said while laughing and activating a snow globe for them to use. And with a bright swirl of light the guardians were on their way.

 **\- Chapter break -**

Jack woke up a couple of hours after falling asleep, he watched as the sun was rising behind the mountains and sighed. He hadn't gotten any answers yesterday either, not that he had really excepted to anyway.

He jumped down from the three and stretched, his looked down at his reflection in the water and felt himself tear up once more. He dropped his feet into the water and watched the thin layer of frost spread over the water. He sighed as a couple of tears fell down his cheeks.

''Are you alright?'' A soft, feminine voice asked; making Jack startled. Harry watched the bird woman stare at him with eyes filled with concern. Jack frowned and slowly stood up from his place by the water.

''Y-You can see me?'' He whispered forth in disbelief. But as he saw the three unidentified men behind the woman, he backed a couple of feet away from them; holding his staff, prepared to leave.

A couple of seconds went by before he recognised one of the men as the Easter bunny. Jack chuckled nervously as he started backing up even further.

''Oh.. Bunny you're not still mad are you? I-I didn't mean to make it s-snow I-I promise..'' Jack stuttered forth as the group slowly moved forward. They all looked at him with frowns making him even more nervous.

Bunnymund was in shock, seeing how the frost spirit nervously clutched his staff. The boy was scared for his life, not knowing who they were; except for he himself and their first encounter many years ago.

''Calm down kid, we're not here to hurt ya.'' Aster said softly, trying not to scare the boy away. Jack seemed to believe him as a confused frown marred his face. The unasked question was loudly asked by the now joyous North.

''We're here to take you to the pole for talk my boy!'' North said with his thick Russian accent. Jack looked shocked and the tears that had yet to fall from his eyes slid down his cheeks making Asters heart clench uncomfortably. Why was the little ankle biter crying?

Jack wiped away his tears quickly before walking a bit closer to the group. Tooth seemed to want to envelope the teen in a hug but she knew just as well as Aster that it probably would be unwelcome'd at the moment.

''Who are you all?'' Jack asked with a sigh filled with slight frustration, he hadn't spoken to anyone for centuries and here suddenly was a group of spirits that not only wanted to speak with him, but bring him somewhere; already knowing who he was. The Easter bunny didn't seem to want to beat the living shit out of him this time at least.

The Russian man seemed to shake with laughter as he heard the question.

''I'm North, but most know me as Santa Clause.'' He said with a kind smile, making Jacks own shy smile appear.

''And I'm Tooth! The tooth fairy!'' The bird woman said, flying around in circles excitedly. Jack couldn't keep the soft giggle from appearing when he watched Tooth's attics. Then there was the short golden guy who with glistening sand made signs of clouds and Z's.

''That's Sandy! He is the guardian of sleep!'' Tooth helped out. Jack had seen the dream sand once before. It had been a couple of years back when he had flown home from Japan. He had envied the children then. The beautiful dreams of had always made him stay a couple of minutes just to watch them, unfortunately they always started to squirm uncomfortably as the cold air that was surrounding him chilled the air.

''And I'm Bunnymund, the easter bunny.'' Bunny said as he rubbed his neck, Jack nodded at him; no smile present. Bunny felt ashamed that he had caused the boy to be nervous because of him.

''And you are Jack Frost!'' North stated as if it was the most wonderful thing in the world. Jacks cheeks flushed a pale blue making his shy smile appear once more. North watched the boy with adoration, so innocent and sweet. North pulled one of his snow globes from his robe watching the curious eyes take in the artefact.

''So Jack, all you need to do is to put hand on globe, da?'' North explained, watching Jack nod his head. As all the guardians garbed the activated globe they all missed the glowing, yellow eyes and the softly whispered curse from the shadows.

 **\- . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . -**

 **Please leave any thoughts, comments or concerns in the review section.**

\- Michael Collins.

 _word count: l 933_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : I wrote this while listening to Song From A Secret Garden - Alexander Rybak. I recommend it for those who like two write/study with instrumental music in the background. **E/N**

 **Disclaimers** : i don't own the original movies/books or the characters only the plot.

\- This story is mainly focused on the relationship between two men so if you're not into that sort of thing, this is defiantly not for you my friend.

 **Parings** : Jack Frost x Bunnymund

 **\- . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . -**

 **Roll with the wind - 2 -**

As the guardians and Jack arrived at the pole, Jack couldn't help but to stare in wonder at the wam atmosphere. Somehow it didn't seem fair that North had such a beautifully built home while he had a tree.

''Welcome to the North Pole child!'' North loudly laughed out seeing the wonder shining through the young spirits eyes. North led them towards a big open fire, Jack had to keep his distant even though he enjoyed the warmth - he didn't want to overheat - as they took their place on the couches.

''Now Jack the reason we brought you here was because MiM contacted us yesterday with some not very pleasant news.'' North explained while rubbing his beard.

''H-He talks to you?!'' Jack shouted shocked, here he had tried to get answers for 300 years met with silence and to hear that MiM contacted the guardians while he was crying his heart out made him absolutely heartbroken.

''He does not talk to you?'' North asked shocked, that wasn't like the MiM he knew.

''No..I don't understand, what did he want?'' Jack asked as he gazed into the fire. The guardians heart clenched as they watched the sad little spirit.

''There is trouble in the land of sleeping, Pitch Black has returned and needs to be stopped!'' North explained as he waved for one of the yetis to bring them refreshments a.k.a hot chocolate.

''Pitch Black? As in the Boogieman?'' Jack asked curiously, he didn't know much about the man but he had heard his name a couple of times during the centuries.

''Exactly, the wanker is planning something again..'' Aster grumbled as he accepted the steaming cup from the yeti.

''Again?'' Jack asked as he too accepted the hot cup. Jack had to blow some of the heat away but didn't chill it fully. Jack looked up and saw how everyone was watching Aster in silence, the pooka seemed troubled and gulped knowing that he had probably caused it.

''I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me.'' Jack whispered forth as he laid on of his cold hands timidly over Bunnymunds arm, trying to convey some sort of comfort.

Bunnymund noticed the shy yet apologising gesture and covered the hand with his own smiling gratefully at the teen.

''S'not yer fault, But I rather leave it in the past for now.'' He commented and chuckled as the teens face flushed once more.

''That is why we brought you here Jackie! You are now guardian!'' North said joyously, spilling his drink around himself.

''I-I am what?!'' Jack whisper-yelled. The rest of the guardians chuckled at the shocked face.

''Guardian Jack! MiM selected you to help us guard the children of the world!'' North laughed out once more. Jacks mind was swirling in confusion. Why now? Why him? He was startled out from his thoughts as a concerned Bunnymund looked down at him in concern.

''Ye okay mate?'' He asked. Jack slowly shook his head negatively. Jack felt sick, betrayed and hurt. A guardian? Him? No one could even see him for Gods sake! No one had even spoken to him for over 300 years and yet they act so friendly with him.

''I can't do it.'' Jack softly said as he looked up at North wondering if he looked as lost as he felt.

''What can't you do Jack?'' Tooth asked softly in concern.

''I can't be a guardian, I'm no good..'' Jack mumbled as he pinched his nose at the headache that was starting to build.

''Why you say this Jackie?'' North asked quietly, no joy present, concern and sadness taking its place. Jack looked up and met Norths gaze, eyes slowly filling with tears. Jack sniffled softly as he hugged his knees to his chest.

As he hid his face behind his knees he just shrugged his shoulder, not wanting to speak anymore. He felt overwhelmed by all of the emotions and just wanted to go back to his tree. He had just wished to be seen, spoken to; maybe even loved but to be a guardian? To guard children's hopes and beliefs, protect their innocent against the darkness threatening to take over? Jack didn't know if he could even protect himself..

He suddenly stood up, fed up with the weakness he was showing and the overall emotional drain that had taken place.

''I'm afraid I have to decline the offer, it's better this way.'' Jack said jokingly, but they all could see the seriousness of the situation.

''Mate, I think you've gotten us a bit a bit confused here..'' Aster scoffed forth as he felt himself grow tense, afraid that the snowflake would try to run.

''What is there to explain? - '' Jack asked, now slightly irritated. ''- I'm just a myth nobody believes in, did you even know for certainty that I existed for sure before MiM contacted you all?'' Jack accused, knowing that his suspicion had been correct.

The guardians, except for Aster, looked ashamedly at the floor. No they hadn't really known wether or not Jack Frost was real or not, and even if they had no one had thought about contacting him before.

''See? I may be able to make winter and fun times but my powers are limited, with out belief how am i suppose to help defeat Pitch? I'm not even liked by the mythical spirits! " Jack said hissed forth, feeling the tears of unfairness and anger threatening to fall.

''Now mate that's not true, we like you just fin-'' Aster was cut of by an angry glare and a finger pointing in accusation towards him.

''It was you who started it all! After that incident in '68 I was known as a troublemaking spirit amongst seasons, I didn't try to ruin easter and if you had just listened instead of screaming my ears of maybe you would have heard my apology!'' Jack shouted with tears falling.

''I was just looking at the eggs, I didn't notice that snow had started to fall and when I did you tried to beat me up!'' Jack rubbed his eyes furiously, finally taking out his frustration that he'd held for over 300 years.

''No one wanted anything to do with me.. I was all alone..'' Jack sobbed out. The guardians looked horrified. Tooth and Sandy had tears of their own streaming down their cheeks while Aster looked guilty. North wasn't making a sound as he moved forward to the teen sobbing on the floor. North kneeled down and embrace Jack, letting the sobs be muffled by his chest.

''I'm so sorry Jack, never again will you be alone; never again.'' North promised, voice ruff and filled with pain. He cursed MiM in his mind for the first time since their first encounter. How could MiM have watch this go on without answering the child, a child they all had wronged.

 **\- . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . -**

 **A/N** : Short chapter? I know.. I just thought it was a good time to stop. I wanted the next chapter to be a little different so I decided to stop here. If you're wondering why Norths and Asters speeches are a bit different in the 'grammar' department, it's because I want them to have the elusion of accent... tell me if it's good or not. **E/N**

 **If you have any thoughts, comments or concerns. Leave them in the review section or PM me**.

\- Michael.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : I wrote this chapter while listening to Visa vid vindens ängar - Alexander Rybak. It is a Swedish song, check it out if you like to listen to different languages; it's absolutely beautiful. **E/N**

 **Disclaimers** : i don't own the original movies/books or the characters only the plot.

\- This story is mainly focused on the relationship between two men so if you're not into that sort of thing, this is defiantly not for you my friend.

 **Parings** : Jack Frost x Bunnymund

 **\- . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . -**

 **Roll with the wind - 3 -**

North had taken Jack aside after the break down. He was concerned, but mostly mad at Aster for taking out his famous temper on the poor boy so many years ago. He didn't want to feel resentment towards his old friend but he knew how Aster could get nearing Easter.

Jack had been holding onto him the hold trip to one of Norths many guest rooms. He wanted the teen to rest, and stay here while he took out his anger on Aster; demanding answers. He new Bunny would feel guilty for causing the snow spirit to feel like he did but North couldn't forgive such behaviour towards a child.

''Jackie, I will go and speak to the other guardians; you rest here until I come back da?'' North asked softly as he stroked the still crying teen. Jack looked up at North and nodded. He had thought about flying to his lake once North let go but he didn't want to be alone, and he felt surprisingly safe with the Russian man.

''Good, good. I'll be back soon.'' North said and stood up. Before he left the room he looked back behind him, seeing Jack cuddle up in the bed. He smiled softly before closing the door. As soon as the door was closed his whole demeanour changed. He was now stalking briskly to the lounge where he would find the other guardians.

''North! How.. is he?'' Tooth softly asked. North smiled reassuringly at her before answering.

''Jack is fine, he is resting in guest room.'' North watched as Tooth sagged onto the sofa with relief, Sandy rubbing soothingly at her shoulder in comfort.

''You have explaining to do.'' North turned and glared at the guilty stricken Bunny. Aster rubbed his neck in discomfort, he had seen this coming ever since North left with the sobbing snowflake.

''Ye, I don't know where to begi-'' Aster started but was cut of by a snarling North.

''How about beginning da? And why you never told us about this incident?'' Aster flopped down on the chair he had been sitting on earlier and sighed.

''Well back in '68 I was doing my job, hiding eggs for the kids in Burgess. I was fully content until I noticed that it had started snowing, which it shouldn't have. I completely lost it when I saw Jack sitting hunched by a bush holding one of the eggs. I went off on him and maybe I even pushed him back some but I never meant to make him think I would hit him, he's a kid ye know?'' Aster stressed out the last part, Jack may be immortal but in their eyes he was still a lot younger then any of them.

''You didn't listen to his apolog-'' ''I know! I was just so angry with him so I didn't listen!'' Aster blurted out, knowing full well that he had been a freakin' arsehole.

''Why didn't you tell us about this?'' Tooth asked softly, they always shared their bad and good days seasons with each others.

''I was just so angry at the time, at myself and at Jack. I noticed the frightened look he'd given me when he flew away and I felt a bit guilty but I was stressed out about easter being ruined that I tried to suppress it instead of dealing with it properly.'' Aster said.

''But you told other seasons da?'' North said, still glaring at his old friend.

''It wasn't like I went around telling everyone how Jack was out to ruin everyones season! I just, might have whined about it from time to time while being drunk but that's it!'' Aster defended himself.

''Still you never mentioned him to us..'' Tooth said softly. She really didn't like to fight but Jack had looked so heart broken, she couldn't imagine being alone for 300 years feeling like Jack is.

''No, I suppose I didn't.'' Aster snapped. He was feeling attacked and he knew that snapping would just make it worse.

''I can't take it back now can I?'' Aster glared at the floor. Then there was silence filling the tense room for a long couple of minutes.

''But you can apologise to Jackie.'' North said, not glaring anymore at Bunny. Aster looked up to find the guardians looking at him with understanding but he knew how dire the situation were. Aster nodded, leaning back in the chair with a soft smile. They were right, even though he felt like he owned Jack a lot more then an apology.

 **\- Chapter Break -**

Jack woke up feeling disorientated. The room looked slightly familiar though. He slowly sat up, letting his legs fall onto the heated floor. He enjoyed the warmth, well a sufficient amount, since his own body was ice cold all the time.

He looked out side the window, seeing snow covered mountains glistening beautifully when the sun hit it at the right angle. Then it all clicked, North - Bunny - Guardians. His heart started beating faster in panic. What would they all think of him now? He had screamed at Bunny, SCREAMED!

He was drawn out from his shocked stated when he heard a knock on the door before it opened. He curled up on the far end of the bed, trying to make him as small as possible since he couldn't see his staff anywhere.

''Jackie? You awake?'' He heard North ask softly before stepping into the room. He froze in his steps, seeing the frightened teen curled up on the bed.

''Jackie?'' North now asked shocked. He rushed to the side of the bed, kneeling down, waiting for the teen to reach out to him. Jack soon did, feeling silly for the way he acted. Then again, interactions with anything but animals where new to him.

''You are okay?'' North mumbled concerned. Jack nodded with a soft smile at the man before him. North was like the father he'd never had. North sighed in relief seeing the smile on Jacks face.

''Hungry?'' North asked as he stood up, acting more like the man he first met the day before; joyous and cheerful.

''A bit.'' Jack answered as he was pulled up from the bed. He still felt drained but knew that with a bit of food he would probably feel more like himself. He hadn't eaten from 3 days and the last time he ate it was only a couple of cookies he had found on a windowpane, he had made sure that the family most likely wouldn't mind a couple of cookies being gone. The last thing he wanted to do was steal cookies from a poor family.

''Then we shall go and eat!'' Norths laughed out loud rubbing his belly for show. Jack giggled at the display, feeling his worries slowly run off.

 **\- Chapter Break -**

Jack had never witnessed a dining room as beautiful or _huge_ as Norths. It was magnificent and Jack couldn't stop gazing around the room.

North had taken a hold of his hand as they walked out of the guest room, Jack hadn't really minded so he didn't say anything. North was happily pleased that he was allowed to act like a father towards the young teen, even though Jack maybe didn't know it. He had always wanted a child of his own and now he could happily see himself as one.

North hadn't let go of the teens hand as they entered the dining room and smiled proudly as he watched the stunned looks he was given by the fellow guardians. Tooth was cooing after awhile, Sandy was smiling brightly while Aster felt a strange amount of jealousy course through him.

Jack had stumbled to a stop as he saw the other guardians dining at the table. He stepped closer to North as they kept walking - even slower then before - feeling nervous all of a sudden. He didn't know how they felt from his outburst from yesterday.

''Good morning Jack!'' Tooth squealed looking from Jack to North with happy eyes.

''Morning.'' Jack answered, cheeks blushing.

Jack was seated next to North and Sandy, not looking at Aster direction until said man coughed uncomfortably to get the teens attention.

''Slept well?'' He asked the shocked looking snowflake. He chuckled softly at the cute confused look.

''Y-yeah, it was nice..'' Jack said, confused beyond belief. Bunny wasn't angry with him, then again maybe he hid it really well.. but I didn't seem like it.

Jack was amazed by all the new flavours he was experiencing. North was piling his plate full of sausages, meatballs and steaks, meanwhile Tooth was enjoying porridge with a various amount of fruits. Sandy ate a bit of everything but seemed especially fond of the blueberry muffins while Aster enjoyed a plate filled with veggies and fruit. Jack had decided to eat one of the muffins, some pancakes and a handful of grapes. He curled up on the huge chair he had been offered as he ate.

''You enjoy food Jack?'' North asked amused as Jack softly moaned at the taste of his fluffy pancakes. Jack nodded enthusiastically, it was his first time tasting something so delicious. He wasn't particularly fond of sweets but he didn't hate it either, he just didn't like eating it all the time - then again he didn't get the opportunity often to eat.

''It taste amazing, thank you so much!'' Jack said in gratitude, not only had he gotten to sleep in a comfy bed but he was also offered breakfast.

''You're welcome me boy!'' North laughed out as he took another bight of his sausage.

Aster observed Jacks behaviour, trying to decipher wether he still was overly cautious or if he'd started to relax and enjoy himself. Jack had been doing the latter for half an hour now and seemed especially close to North even though it had only been a day.

''So Jack..'' Aster started when he noticed that all of them were close to finishing their meals. Jack looked up at Aster with curious eyes directed at him.

''I- I want to apologise for.. ye know, being an arse and everything..'' Aster said shame covering his face as he rubbed his neck, a nervous habit he'd picked up during the centuries.

Jack looked at him in surprise. Jack had expected sneers, anger and maybe denial; defending himself against Jacks accusations, but an apology? Never.

''Uh.. It's fine, I'm sorry for yelling so much yesterday..'' Jack apologised sheepishly. Aster stood up to kneel before Jacks chair, surprising the winter spirit once more.

''No Jack, you were right. I was overreacting and taking my frustration out on ye, I never meant for it to turn out like it obviously did. It was never my intention to start such awful rumours about ye in the first place, I was whining - sure - but it all got out of hand without my knowledge and I'm so _so_ sorry about that.'' Tears was glistening in the young winter spirits eyes but Aster wasn't finished yet.

''I know I scared you, but please; know that I never have hurt you, no matter how angry I was.'' Jack felt the tears escape his eyes but refused to start sobbing like a child again. Jack took a deep breath, calming himself before smiling at Aster. Aster felt the air catch him his lungs as the most beautiful smile showed on the youthful face before him.

''It's okay, I forgive you.'' Jack said as he took hold of Asters trembling hand.

''All is forgiven.'' Jack whispered again, seeing Aster smile gratefully at the teen. And the guardians new, at that moment, a new beginning was taking place.

 **\- . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . -**

 **A/N** : Hi guys, I read through the last chapter and noticed some mistakes I will correct. Other then that I can't promise an update tomorrow, I'll be quite busy the whole day but hopefully I'll be able to continue it. **E/N**

 **If you have any thoughts, comments or concerns; leave them in the review section or PM me.**

\- _Michael_.

 _Word count: 2 100_


End file.
